


HT100 Challenge 194 – Darkness: Pervasive

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [19]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	HT100 Challenge 194 – Darkness: Pervasive

Even in the daylight, Beecher saw darkness. It lurked in the corners, waiting to descend. That darkness had haunted him long before Oz, taunting him constantly with the price of failure. He tried to escape the darkness with alcohol. But the alcohol only led him to Oz where the darkness had names like Adebisi, Schillinger and Keller.

But Keller was no longer darkness. Beecher had forgiven him, had begun to hope. And now as he knelt trying to stop Keller from bleeding out from a bullet wound, he had to wonder had he taunted the darkness by daring to hope?


End file.
